FV214: Halloween
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Special: A member of the crew is framed for a murder by a shapeshifting alien.


Halloween

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Lilly is framed for murder on an alien planet. Lilly, Triah, Emma, Tom & Harry are sentenced to death. When Lilly and the others escape their imprisonment they are immediately followed by something a lot scarier than a death sentence.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Firera as herself  
Clive Martin as Evil C  
S Club 7 as the Seven Sinners

**Written By**  
Marill & Firera

**Written**  
27th, 29th & 30th October 2001

**Episode Based In**  
October 2377

Part I  
**Friday the 30th:**  
The Doctor appeared in his office in Sickbay. He quickly checked his memory banks, it was the day he had to teach a class on biology.

He sighed, then he headed towards his desk. He picked up his mobile emitter and he placed it on his arm.

He headed out into the corridor and he walked down until he got to the next door to his right. The door opened and he stepped inside.

The room was pleasantly quiet and peaceful. The Doctor smiled. He pulled the chair at his desk out, and he collapsed into it. He sighed happily as he gently swiveled in the chair.

Silence was broken with the sound of the door opening again, and of course the loud noise that sounded like two girls chatting like nobody was around to hear them.

The Doctor groaned and he looked down at his computer.

"Hiya Doccy!" a girl's voice yelled.

The Doctor looked up to see Naomi & Kiara.

"Hello Kiara, I hope you both did your homework," the Doctor said as he pretended to read the computer screen.

"Homework? What homework?" Naomi said questioningly.

The Doctor groaned again. "I gave you ten questions on biology to answer," he said.

"Oh that homework," Naomi said, she and Kiara walked away quickly.

"Well, where is it?" the Doctor asked.

Kiara and Naomi stopped in their tracks.

"Well, er, we'll give it to you when the others arrive," Naomi muttered, and they both rushed to their desks. They brought out a PADD each and they started working on them.

B'Elanna, Tom & Bryan came in. B'Elanna was carrying Duncan.

"I don't see why you don't carry Duncan," B'Elanna was saying.

"He doesn't like me, everytime I pick him up he punches me in the arm," Tom said.

"He's only a baby, Tom. He's probably just playing with you," B'Elanna said as she placed Duncan gently in the mini play area near the desks. Tom pouted as usual.

Danny & Ian came in carrying a baby each. They put each baby into the mini play area with Duncan. One of the baby's hit the other baby in the arm. She started crying. Danny picked her back up.

"Kyle, what have I told you about hitting your sister?" Ian said.

The lad giggled and he started clapping his hands. Danny put the girl back into the play area.

"See ya later Doc," Danny said, she and Ian walked out.

Kyle hit Duncan in the arm. Duncan growled slightly and he pushed Kyle. Kyle started crying.

"Duncan! Bad boy!" B'Elanna snapped. Duncan smiled at her and he started playing with some red blocks.

"We'd better get to duty, B'Elanna," Tom said.

"Yeah, see you later Bryan, Duncan," B'Elanna said. She and Tom walked out, passing Lena.

"Lena, what are you carrying?" the Doctor asked.

Lena dumped her bag onto a desk, and she pulled out an angel ring. She placed it on her head.

"I'm an angel, so I need an angel ring," she replied.

Kiara, Bryan & Naomi burst out laughing. Lena tried to ignore them, but she got angry when they got louder.

"I am an angel!" she yelled.

"Lena, angels don't drink, and they certainly don't bad mouth people," the Doctor pointed out.

"I have never bad mouthed people," Lena muttered.

"Yes you have," Kiara said.

"Shut up, you piece of life wrecking slime!" Lena yelled.

"See what I mean," Kiara muttered.

"Actually I was complimenting you," Lena said.

"Lena, pick on someone your own age," the Doctor said.

"Ok," Lena said and she slapped Bryan in the face.

"Ow, what was that for!" he moaned as he rubbed his face.

"You're my own age," Lena replied.

"I'm only one," he moaned.

"You look seventeen, so shut up," Lena said.

"Ok, lets start the lesson, sit down everyone," the Doctor said.

"I don't see why I have to come. I'm seventeen for god's sake," Lena muttered.

"Lena, American students in the 21st century were in school at seventeen," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm British," Lena said.

"No you're not, Norwegian girl," Kiara said.

"Doc, can I smash her head against the wall?" Lena asked.

"No, of course not!" the Doctor replied.

"Oh, I'm sick of school, so I'm outta here," Lena said and she stormed out.

"Can I storm out too, Doccy? I still haven't finished these questions?" Kiara asked.

"My name is not Doccy, and you're staying here," the Doctor replied.

"Damn," Kiara muttered.

**Holodeck 2, that night:**  
Tom and Harry were standing on a holographic stage in the VTV Live Studio program. They both had a microphone each.

"As you all know it is Halloween Weekend, so we have a special treat for you!" Harry yelled over the audience cheering.

"That's right. Lets give a Halloween welcome to PokéBall!" Tom yelled. The lights darkened after he and Harry stepped off the stage.

Fireworks were set off on both side of the stage, and flames briefly lit up the stage. Disco lights lit up the stage as PokéBall appeared on the stage in Halloween outfits. Music started blasting throughout the entire studio.

"It's Friday night, so creepy outside. It's thundering and lightning. There's nobody home, cause I'm all alone. It's scary and it's frightening. The sound of shoes a shadow that moves. Something odd is tic tock ticking. Someone's in here, I'm so full of fear, the telephone is ringing!" Lena sang. She was wearing all black, but she had her angel ring on her head again. Her top also had angel written on it, in glittery writing.

Craig came up to Lena's side, he was dressed in all black leather and he had vampire fangs in.

"Now I can see you!" Craig yelled in a fake hard voice.

The flames lit up the stage again as the chorus started. James and Jessie joined Craig and Lena. Jessie was dressed all in red, and she had devil horns on her head. James was all in red too, but he had a Scream mask on. He pushed it onto the top of his head.

At the end of the song Craig stood behind Lena, and James stood behind Jessie. Craig pretended to bite Lena's neck, James pulled out a plastic knife and pretended to stab Jessie. Both girls screamed and they fell to the ground. Fireworks were set off again, and the flames came up again.

The audience cheered. Tom and Harry came onto the stage.

"What did you think folks! Were you all glad that James and Craig didn't sing much," Tom said loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Hey, don't mess with me, I have a knife," James said.

"Yeah, and I haven't had my main course yet," Craig said.

"Oh, like Tom's going to be scared of a plastic knife, and a guy dressed up like a vampire," Harry said. Tom walked over to Craig and James. Tom then took the mask off James' head.

"You know, weren't you suppose to wear this on your face. It would of saved us from nightmares, I know it's Halloween but this is ridiculous," Tom said.

"Tom, what's it like hosting the show?" James asked.

"Fun, why do you ask," Tom replied. James stole Tom's microphone, and he punched him in the face. As usual Tom went unconscious.

"Because it looks like I'm taking over for tonight," James said. Harry groaned.

"But Tom's better than you," Harry said.

"Does any of you want to replace Harry?" James asked.

"I wanna host the show again," Lena said.

"I take it back," Harry stuttered.

**Meanwhile in the Mess Hall:**  
About fifteen people were watching the show via a small TV that Neelix had put near the door.

"You gotta love that guy," Tani said as she drooled over the TV, or so it looked.

"Yeah, Harry's so cute," Emma said. Evil C rolled his eyes.

"No, not him, James," Tani said.

"He's not cute, Harry is!" Emma squealed.

"No, James is!" Tani yelled.

"Actually Craig's kinda cute," a strange girl said. Everyone turned to look her way, she visibly cringed. "I was only joking," she stuttered.

Kiara, Bryan and Naomi walked in. Naomi had dressed up like a witch, Kiara had dressed up in a Starfleet uniform with Captain's pips, plus she had an auburn wig on, and Bryan had dressed up like a ghost.

"Trick or treat!" they all yelled in unison, as they held out three large bags.

"Aren't you a little old for trick or treat?" Tani asked.

"So, you are too, and that didn't stop you," Kiara replied. Tani stared at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh sorry, I thought you had a mask on," Kiara said. She, and the other 'teenagers' giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Tani moaned.

"She was right though, you're a little too old for trick or treat," Neelix said softly.

"I'm four," Kiara said.

"Yeah, and I'm nearly one," Bryan said.

"And I'm six," Naomi said.

"Yeah but you all look like teenagers," Neelix said.

"Trick or treat!" Naomi yelled.

"Fine, you and Duncan are our only kids," Neelix said and he walked over to the replicator.

"What about Danny's kids?" Bryan asked.

"They're only guest stars," Neelix replied.

"So's Duncan," Kiara said.

"He wont be when the writers find more than one picture of his actor," Neelix said.

"Would you lot shut up! We're trying to watch VTV!" Emma yelled.

**VTV:**  
"Ok, it's time for VTV News with B'Elanna," Harry said. The screen changed to show B'Elanna in a corridor.

"Thank you Harry. As usual we have more rumours than news I'm afraid. Firstly one rumour has it that Clive aka Evil C is going out with Emma, lets speak to Clive first. Over to you Morgan... oh sorry Lena," B'Elanna said.

The screen changes to show the Mess Hall. Everyone but Emma and Evil C are laughing their heads off. Lena is too busy facing away from the screen, to watch the TV.

"Hey cool, I can see myself," Lena said. She looked back at the screen. "Er, thanks B'Elanna. Supposably Tom started that rumour, so it's no rumour that Tom is going to get a chain-saw hacking any minute," Lena said. Emma stared at her funny.

"Chain-saw??" she said in a small squeaky voice and she ran out of the room with an evil grin on her face.

"Oops. Oh well, lets speak with Clive," Lena said and she walked over to Evil C.

"It's Evil C," he said.

"Ok, nice, I'm an angel," Lena said as she pointed at the angel writing on her top. Everyone burst out laughing again. "What? Oh to hell with it. Is the rumour B'Elanna mentioned true?" Lena asked.

"No, not exactly. In an earlier ep we went to the holodeck to chain-saw Damien and some rabbits," Evil C said.

"Cool program, excuse me," Lena said and she rushed out. The screen changed back to B'Elanna.

"Er, thank you Lena. Rumour Number Two, well this one isn't new but Tani has given us more information about it. Everybody knows about the Lena fancying James rumour, so lets go and speak with Captain Janeway about it. Over to you, er whoever replaced Tom," B'Elanna said.

The screen changed to show James & Kathryn in the Ready Room.

"What, that sick rumour's still going around!" James snapped and he pouted. Kathryn just stood with her hands on her hips while glaring at him evily.

"You better not go near my daughter," Kathryn growled.

"No probs, I'm not Craig," James muttered.

In: "B'Elanna here, would you please ask her the questions I wrote?"

"Oh fine. Do you think this rumour is.. true... ugh, that's a stupid question," James said.

"Of course not, my daughter has taste," Kathryn growled.

"So ends that interview," James muttered and he stormed out.

In: "Captain, you can insult him after VTV Live."

Kathryn just shrugged her shoulders.

In: "Tani to Janeway. If she has taste then why did she go out with Craig?"

"Tani! Is this true!" Kathryn screeched.

In: "Yeah, and how dare you insult James!"

The screen quickly changed back to B'Elanna who was looking rather nervous.

"Ok, that one didn't go well, did it? Ok, Rumour Number Three, I think everybody knows about this one, people think that Harry fancies Emma. Lets go speak with Emma," B'Elanna said.

The screen changes again to Emma's quarters. Emma is in a trance as she looks upon the TV. Craig walks upto her.

"So, what do you think?" Craig asked. Emma didn't reply, she was in a world of her own. "Er... never mind, lets goto Harry," Craig muttered. The screen changes to the Holodeck studio. Jessie is trying her best not to laugh at him.

"So, er, is this true?" Jessie managed to say just before bursting out laughing again.

"No, of course not," Harry muttered, and he pouted.

"I think it is," Jessie said in a teasing voice.

"Oh yeah? What was that other rumour about, you know the one about you fancying James," Harry said. Jessie stared at him angrily, and she blocked the camera view with her hand.

"Don't watch this, don't listen to him!" she yelled. Everyone hears a banging noise, and another sound that sounds like somebody falling onto the floor. The screen changes back to B'Elanna.

"There you have it, yet another rumour. Spread it around. Okay, that's all for VTV Live, we hope you'll all be coming to the Halloween party on the Holodeck tomorrow night. Bye," B'Elanna said.

**The next day:**  
**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, we've entered orbit over Huirnej," Tom said, he had a black eye still from last night.

"Good," Kathryn said. Harry's console started making beepy noises.

"Captain the Huirne's are hailing us," Harry said.

"On screen," Chakotay ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show a dark red skinned man, with yellow eyes, and black hair.

"I'm Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager," Kathryn said.

"I am Turit. We welcome you to Huirnej," the man said.

"Thank you Turit," Kathryn said.

"How may we help you?" Turit asked.

"Our crew is in need of shoreleave, and we need some food supplies. May we beam down and visit your marketplace?" Chakotay asked.

"Our Markets are open to all visitors, and your crew may stay here for as long as they wish," Turit said.

"This seems too good to be true, I wonder what the catch is," Tom whispered.

**The Conference Room:**  
Kathryn, Tuvok & Turit were sitting at the now vast table, nearby the window.

"You need not worry about our shapeshifting ability, Captain, it is against our laws to shapeshift. Our shapeshifting abilities have been responsible for many crimes on our world," Turit said.

"Fascinating," Tuvok said.

"You think everything's fascinating Tuvok," Kathryn said.

"Fascinating, Captain," Tuvok said. Kathryn groaned.

"Anyway, how many teams can we send down to your markets?" Kathryn asked.

"As many as you need, Captain," Turit replied.

"Thank you, Turit," Kathryn said.

"Please, just call me J'Hal," Turit said.

**The planet's surface**  
**A large Market:**  
"I wonder if this place has a store that sells chain-saws," Emma said.

"I certainly hope not," Lilly muttered.

Emma, Lilly, Harry, Tom & Triah entered the busiest part of the market. Not far away was a back alley. Little did the five know, a man was watching them from there.

Triah sighed. "This place is too dusty, they really should get this place cleaned up," she said. The others rolled their eyes simultaneously.

A woman walked upto Lilly.

"Hello young lady, could I ask assistance of you?" she asked softly.

"Depends, what is it?" Lilly asked.

"My husband, he's in need of medical care, and there's no Doctor around," the woman replied.

"I could help him," Tom said.

"Yeah, lets go," Harry said. He, Tom, Lilly & Triah followed the woman, Triah dragged Emma with her.

"But I saw a cool knife!" Emma protested.

The five away team members followed the woman to the start of a back alley.

"Why are we going in here?" Tom asked.

"My husband was trading something in here when he fell ill," the woman replied and she continued down the alley. The away team reluctantly followed her.

The woman stopped and she turned around to face the away team.

"He was here just a minute ago, he mustn't be far. Please just wait here," the woman said and she walked away.

"This is a little suspicious," Triah muttered.

"A little?" Lilly said.

Everyone heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind them. They all turned to see who it was. A man, just a little older than the woman they met, was walking towards them. He walked straight past them and he walked upto the wall. He turned back around to face them.

"Where is she?" he asked them roughly.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"My wife, she said she'd be back," the man replied.

"Are you the sick husband?" Triah asked.

"So she's told you, I take it you're here to help me," the man replied.

"You don't look ill," Lilly said.

"That's because I'm not," the man said.

"Then we should go," Tom said. They all turned around and headed out. The woman was in front of them.

"Please don't leave, my husband needs you," she said. She walked upto the man.

"But he said he isn't ill," Emma pointed out.

The woman glanced at the man briefly. "But you were ill before," the woman said.

"Don't worry about me," the man said in an unusually threatening voice. Suddenly the woman screamed and she fell to the ground. The away team saw blood coming from her back, and that the man had a bloody knife in his hands. He looked at the members of the away team evilly. He clicked his fingers and a strange shield surrounded Tom, Harry, Triah & Emma. Somehow it didn't get around Lilly.

"She was really starting to get on my nerves," the man said. He closed his eyes, and he started to glow. In a matter of seconds he had shapeshifted to look like Lilly. The next thing she knew she was lying unconscious on the ground, with the shapeshifter standing above her.

He wiped the blood on the knife, onto Lilly's hands and face, he then put the knife into her right hand.

The shapeshifter then kneeled down next to the woman and he continued to stab her with the knife, in front of the other's eyes. He finally stopped and he stood back up. He looked at the woman evilly. The woman had been stabbed horrifically, blood was covering every bit of her skin, and her blood shot eyes were still open like she was staring right at him.

"Somebody help!" the man yelled as he changed back to his normal form.

Everyone heard more footsteps, and they quickly turned around. A few people were rushing towards them. They stopped suddenly when they saw the woman's dead body.

"I saw that girl, she killed my wife," the man said. Everyone gasped in shock.

"No she didn't, you did it!" Tom yelled.

"You would say that, you're her accomplices," the man said as he broke down into tears.

"What happened here, exactly?" one alien asked.

"I heard a scream, so I went to find out what was going on. And I find that girl stabbing my wife. I knocked her unconscious to stop her but it was too late," the man replied.

"That's a load of bullst!" Emma growled.

"What's bullst?" somebody asked.

"And then these lot came, and attacked me. I put them behind a shield to stop them," the man said.

One man went upto Lilly and he knelt down. He took the knife away from her hands.

A group of men in police type uniforms came into the alley. One pulled Lilly to her feet and he dragged her out of the alley. The man got rid of the shield, and the other police type men dragged them out of the alley too.

**Voyager:**  
"Come in," Kathryn called.

Chakotay, Tuvok & J'Hal walked in and they stood in front of the desk.

"Captain, there's been an incident on the planet," Chakotay said. Kathryn sighed as she gently placed her coffee mug onto her desk.

"Can't we have one shoreleave without something happening," she muttered.

"Lilly has been accused of murder," Tuvok said. Kathryn stared at him in shock.

"Lilly? I find that hard to believe," Kathryn said.

"She was found near the body, unconscious with a knife. The victim's husband witnessed it, and he managed to knock her unconscious to stop her," Tuvok said.

"And more of your away team were said to have attacked the victim's husband not longer after the murder," J'Hal said.

"This cannot be possible. Lilly isn't a murderer, Tom, Harry, Triah or even Emma wouldn't even attack somebody," Kathryn said.

"The husband was a witness," J'Hal said.

"Has anybody spoken with Lilly yet?" Kathryn asked.

"No, Captain," Chakotay replied.

"She has been sentenced according to our laws," J'Hal said.

"What's her punishment?" Kathryn asked.

"Murder is a serious offense. She will be sentenced to death tonight, she will be burned alive," J'Hal said.

"But you haven't got any other proof that she did it," Chakotay said.

"We have a witness," J'Hal said.

"Yes, but not all witnesses tell the truth," Tuvok said.

"He is the victim's husband. Why would he lie?" J'Hal asked.

"I don't know. But even if Lilly did do it, what was the motive? Lilly's not the kind of person that could kill," Kathryn replied.

"I don't mean to say it, Kathryn, but we never thought James could kill someone, and he did," Chakotay said quietly.

"He's a guy, they're all unpredictable," Kathryn said and she folded her arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chakotay asked in a huffy voice. Kathryn ignored him.

"There's always a reasonable explanation when something like this happens in a story called Halloween," Kathryn said.

"Captain, I think I know what you're suggesting. I doubt mummy's, vampires or ghosts were responsible," Tuvok said. Chakotay laughed slightly.

"We've had all those already Mr Tuvok, so why not?" Kathryn asked.

"Kathryn, I think you've had enough of that coffee," Chakotay said. He tried to take the coffee mug away but Kathryn glared at him in such a way he backed off.

"I cannot continue with the investigation, Captain, once we've already sentenced her," J'Hal said.

"But... " Kathryn muttered.

"I'm sorry Captain, we will not break our own laws," J'Hal said.

**The Prison:**  
"This is the second time this season I've been in a prison. It's getting rather dull now," Emma muttered. She, Tom, Harry and Triah were sitting either on the ground or on the bottom half of the bunk beds.

"There's got to be a way to escape," Tom muttered as he looked around. He spotted a window, the bars on it were broken so a person could climb out of it. Tom stood up and he rushed over to it. The others followed him.

"This is a little too easy," Harry muttered.

A man walked upto them.

"It's a sin in our religion to escape from jail, even if you are innocent," he said.

"We're not into your religion," Triah said.

"Fine, you be sinners," the man said as he pointed at them.

"Er... tell me, what did they put you in here for?" Tom asked.

"I was framed, framed I tell ya! I'm not a sinner, but you be if you escape!" the man rambled. Tom climbed up onto the window sill, and he climbed out of the hole in between the bars. The others followed him. "Sinners, I be warned you," the man said.

"What should we do about Lilly?" Triah asked.

"I don't know. It's too risky for all of us to go and look for her, so only two of us will go, the other two will find a temporary hiding place," Tom replied.

"I volunteer to look for her," Harry said.

"No chain-saws or knives, no rescue," Emma muttered.

"That place is way too mucky for my taste," Triah said.

"It looks like it's just me and you, Harry," Tom said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Lets go," Harry said.

Part II  
Tom and Harry were watching guards from around a corner.

"How do we get in that door?" Harry whispered.

"Easy, I know guards' weaknesses," Tom whispered.

"And what are they?" Harry whispered.

"Just like us they can't stand horrible and/or high pitched noises," Tom whispered.

"Uhoh, you're not planning what I think you're planning, are you?" Harry whispered.

Tom quietly pulled out his small mini disk player thing. He took out a tape, Harry snatched it off him and he tried not to laugh.

"I didn't know you liked Disney songs," Harry whispered. Tom snatched it back. "You know, some songs would be perfect for that plan of yours," Harry whispered.

"Hey, Disney songs are great. Besides I've got the perfect tape to make their ear drums burst," Tom whispered and he put another tape in.

"What about us?" Harry whispered. Tom pulled out two packets of ear plugs.

"I keep em handy, just in case the Doc makes a speech," Tom whispered. He and Harry prepared to put their earplugs in. Tom turned the mini disk thing onto full blast, he pressed play. He quietly pushed it closer to the guards.

"Er, something's wrong," Harry whispered.

"Nothing's wrong. It just takes a while to start," Tom whispered.

"What is it exactly?" Harry whispered.

"Do you remember Craig's birthday party. In a cut scene Janeway sang an old Kylie Minogue song," Tom whispered.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," Harry whispered.

The minidisk kicked into action. The chorus of Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie started. The guards blocked their ears and fell onto the floor in agony. Kathryn's voice came up on the minidisk. "Ooo, I love this song! I can't... get you... out of... my head!" The guards scream in even more agonised pain. "Laa laa laa laa (etc)!" Nearly all the windows in the vicinity break. "I can't... get you... out of... my head!" The guard's eardrums burst and they scream like sissy girls.

"Aagh, I can't get this song out of my head!" the guard said like Kylie sings the song. He realises this and he screams again.

"AAAAGGGHHHH! This song is destroying me, now I can't remember where I live!" the second guard yelled.

"Oh crap, where do you get this single from! I hate it but I want it!" the third guard yelled.

"I can't get this out of my head! AAAAGGGHHHH! I can't even say it without singing the lyrics!" the first guy screamed.

"When's my birthday? Where are we? Why is the sky blue? Why is my skin red? What are these things attached to my shoulders?" the second guard screamed.

"NOOOOOO! The song has corrupted our fragile little minds!" the third guard screamed.

All of the guards ran away screaming.

Tom stopped the minidisk. He and Harry took out their ear plugs.

"Wow, that song really destroyed them," Harry said.

"Yeah, quite a lot of people had the same reaction when the song was first released. Scary thing is, some people loved it," Tom said as he picked up his minidisk.

"Like the Captain. I must say those earplugs work great," Harry said.

"Lucky for us, we survived," Tom said.

**Five minutes later, outside the prison:**  
Harry, Tom & Lilly arrived at Emma & Triah's hiding place, a broken down shed in the middle of nowhere.

"What was that strange sound?" Emma asked.

"That must of been Tom's minidisk. He played a Kylie song that Janeway sang and the guards went crazy," Harry replied. Lilly was too busy sitting and staring at the floor. She screamed as she held her head. The others jumped and stared at her.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That damn song, I can't get it out of my head," Lilly moaned. Everyone collapsed anime style.

"We thought for a second something bad was happening," Harry muttered.

"Hey, this is bad. First I get accused of murder, next the police are putting this weird needle into my head, next I'm being sentenced to death, then I get rescued by two idiots who deafened me with Janeway singing Kylie songs," Lilly said.

"It's better than the death sentence. You get burned until you becomes ash," Tom said. Lilly shuddered.

"A fate worse than death. I couldn't stand the thought of becoming Ash Ketchum," Lilly said. Emma whispered something in her ear. "Oh, turned into ash as in burnt dust. Hmm... I'D RATHER HAVE THAT THAN HAVING THAT KYLIE SONG SCAR ME FOR LIFE!" Lilly yelled.

"Keep your voice down, somebody will hear you," Harry said.

"Too late," a voice said. Everyone jumped and they turned to face the door. Seven aliens were standing there.

"Now look what you've done, Lilly!" Tom yelled.

"Shut up Tom, it's better than getting dust and cobwebs on you. I mean this is my favourite top!" Triah moaned as she wiped her shoulders and arms. Everyone rolled their eyes, except the alien newcomers of course.

"Don't worry. We're here to help you. You were a victim of a mass murderer, we should know. We've all been framed by him. We're lucky though, we escaped," one alien guy said.

"Who are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"We are the Seven Sinners, I'm T'Lia," one girl replied.

"I'm S'Ra," another girl said.

"I'm Firtuna," another girl said.

"I'm Jertella," another girl said.

"I'm Hapine," one guy said.

"I'm L'Rike," one guy said.

"And I'm Rerta, the leader of the group," the last guy said.

"Hey, you look like those guys from S Club 7," Emma said. The Seven Sinners collapsed in anime style.

"Emma, we have no time to joke," Tom said.

"Erm, if you haven't done anything wrong, why are you called sinners?" Triah asked.

"We had to escape from jail. It is a sin in our religion," Jertella replied.

"Why are you here?" Tom asked.

"Too help you catch this murderer. We need vengeance," T'Lia replied.

"But isn't that a sin too?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, but we've already committed one sin, committing another wont make a difference," L'Rike replied.

"Another thing. The murderer knows you have escaped. He will hunt you down and kill you," Hapine said.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. He's been hunting us for years, he is one of those special gifted people on this planet who have telekinetic powers. This has always proven to be a huge problem," S'Ra said.

"So that's how he knows. What do we do now?" Tom asked.

"We need a plan to defeat him once and for all," Firtuna replied.

"Well?" Lilly said questioningly.

"We haven't got one yet," Rerta said. It was the away team's turn to collapse anime style. "Don't worry, we have a place called the Sinners Graveyard. We always go there to hide," Rerta said.

**Voyager:**  
Kathryn was talking to J'Hal on her computer. Tuvok was standing beside her.

"How?" Kathryn asked.

"I do not know. All we know is that some of your away team played this fowl and disruptive music to overpower the guards. They are now in our Mental Asylum," J'Hal replied.

"That's strange, where did they get the music from?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't know Tuvok. Just tell him what you found," Kathryn replied.

"I have uncovered more evidence that proves Lilly's innocence. 1) She was discovered with the knife in her right hand, according to her medical profile she is left handed because she permanently damaged her right hand in an accident ten years ago. 2) The Doctor scanned the knife. Lilly's DNA was on it, but a different kind of DNA was on it. It was Lilly's but it had a strange signature attached to it. As far as we can tell the DNA was fake," Tuvok said.

"That could mean that one of our locals took Lilly's shape and killed the woman," J'Hal said.

"And did the same thing with the away team," Kathryn said.

"Yes. Shapeshifting is a serious offensive, with murder included in the offensive, the guilty party will be punished severely. If captured of course," J'Hal said.

"But there is still one mystery. The victim's husband statement doesn't really make any sense. If a native used his or her's shapeshifting abilities, then he must of noticed," Kathryn said.

"Correct Captain. He may know more than he's telling," Tuvok said.

"We will question him again. Until then, you may send an away team to find your crewmembers, just like you requested," J'Hal said and the screen went off.

**The Sinners Graveyard:**  
Everyone arrived at the depressing place. All that was there was a city that had obviously fell down in an earthquake of some sort. Corpses were lying everywhere, most had flesh hanging from their bones.

Triah shuddered. "Don't you have a more, welcoming hiding place?" she asked.

"No, sorry. We use this place to hide because it is suppose to be cursed by spirits. None of it's true though, but people still don't like to come here," Rerta replied.

"I can see why," Harry said.

"What's wrong with this place? It's cool," Emma said as she looked around. Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously again.

Suddenly Lilly screamed again, and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh come on, quit fooling around Lilly, the song's not that bad," Tom muttered. Harry knelt down beside Lilly. She was unconscious.

"Somehow I don't think she collapsed because of that," Harry said.

Lilly woke up again. Triah and Tom knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" Triah asked as she helped Lilly sit up.

"You know when I said that the guards put needles in my head," Lilly said questioningly. Triah, Tom and Harry nodded. "Well, for some reason I had some sort of hallucination. I saw the ritual I was forced to witness before I was locked up," Lilly replied.

"Oh we forgot to mention that, didn't we?" S'Ra said.

"The murderer must witness the Death Ritual. Afterwards the guards put an hallucinogenic drug into your blood, this makes you witness the ritual over and over again. This is the usual torture murderers have to go through before they are executed. We still get the hallucinations," Rerta said.

"What happened in the ritual?" Tom asked.

"They poured some strange acid onto the woman. She decomposed in a few seconds, right in front of me," Lilly replied.

"Cool," Emma muttered.

"So why did she collapse?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That has never happened to us before," L'Rike replied.

Triah jumped slightly. "Er, did you guys hear something?" she asked quietly. The others turned to face her.

"No, you must be hearing things," Tom replied.

"Come on, we have a shelter," Rerta said. He walked further into the ruins, the other sinners followed. Tom, Harry, Triah and Lilly glanced at each other nervously. They eventually followed the sinners. Emma stopped and she turned around to look towards a certain bit of rubble. A pile of corpses were lying on top and underneath the rubble. Emma then saw one of the corpses move as the wind blew upon them.

Harry walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that dead guy just moved," Emma replied as she pointed towards the corpse that had been blown in the wind.

"I don't think so, somehow. I think the wind must of pushed it. Come on," Harry said and he followed the others. Emma stared at the corpse for a few more seconds and she followed Harry.

Everyone climbed over a large pile of rubble, and climbed back down the other side.

Three of the corpses glowed, and they changed into three of the aliens. They smiled evilly as they looked towards the area the others walked to.

"We have them now," one alien said as he glanced at the other aliens. They smiled back at him.

Triah and Harry wandered around the rubble, carefully stepping over corpses.

"Are you sure that there's somebody here? Maybe Emma was just seeing some dead guys being blown by the wind," Triah said.

"It wasn't just what Emma saw that concerns me," Harry said.

A strange wind suddenly started blowing against them. It was incredibly strong, so they both stopped to avoid getting blown in the wrong direction. In a couple of seconds it just suddenly stopped like there was never any wind in the first place.

Harry looked around all confused. "Can you tell me what just happened?" he asked. Triah didn't answer him, she was too busy staring at something in front of her. She slowly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see what she was looking at. "Holy crap!" he screamed.

In front of them was one of the corpses, but it seemed very much alive. It reached out a hand towards them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Triah asked nervously.

"Most probably," Harry replied.

They both ran back the way they came. They screeched to a halt after a while.

"Crap, what's going on?" Triah asked.

Right in front of them was Triah's school bullies, and some of Harry's childhood doctors. They all slowly headed towards the two frightened crewmembers. They didn't waste any time in running away.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Those two are taking a hell of a long time," Tom commented.

"Speaking of which, where did T'Lia, Hapine, Firtuna and S'Ra go?" Rerta asked. He looked at the remaining sinners. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe they went to look for Harry and Triah," L'Rike replied.

Triah and Harry ran over to the others, and they came to a complete stop.

"We have to go," Triah said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"First we saw this mummy thing," Triah replied.

"Then we saw some of my old doctors, and some people Triah's age," Harry said. Everyone looked at each other.

"This isn't possible," Rerta said.

"What isn't?" Tom asked.

"Some of our kind must be here using their morphing abilities to scare us," Rerta replied.

"Thank god, you're saying even that mummy thing was just some guy or girl morphing," Triah said and she sighed in relief.

"What is a mummy?" Jertella asked.

"Some of our culture's on our homeworld used to take the vital organs out of their dead, wrap them up in bandages and bury them. They're called mummies," Tom replied.

"Then why would mummies be here then, think about it," Lilly said.

"I know it wasn't a mummy, idiot. It seemed better than calling it a dead person," Triah said.

T'Lia, Hapine, Firtuna and S'Ra came back over to the others.

"Where did you four go?" Rerta asked.

The four looked at each other briefly, and then they looked back at Rerta. "We were looking for Triah and Harry," S'Ra replied.

"Well it would of been nice if you found us when we ran into a dead person, and some doctors and bullies," Triah said.

"Doctors and bullies? There is nobody else here beside us, so you must of been imagining it," Hapine said.

"No, Hapine. I think we have more company than you think," Rerta said.

Tom looked at the four sinners, he noticed one had her right arm behind her back.

Suddenly Lilly screamed, everyone turned to see what she was screaming at. In front of them all were a group of Ligers.

"Right, really scary," Tom said sarcastically.

"You don't understand, that's my family," Lilly stuttered.

"Oh, I can understand that," Tom said.

Emma hit him in the back of the head. "You don't get it, do you? Those family members are suppose to be dead," Emma said.

Rerta stepped forward. "You should know better than that. Shapeshifting is illegal, I demand that you go back to your usual selves," he said forcefully.

The group of Ligers laughed, then suddenly weapons appeared in their hands.

"Oh crap, not again," Lilly muttered and she fell unconscious. Harry and Emma managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"She's having another vision," Jertella pointed out.

"That was quick, how come you guys don't get them as often as she does?" Harry asked.

"No time to explain, we'd better go.. now!" Rerta replied loudly.

Nobody argued, and they quickly went off in the opposite direction. The shapeshifters glowed and they changed into scary looking animals. Suddenly they started running after them.

The gang eventually reached a large building, it had no roof, and some of the walls had started to collapse.

"In here!" Rerta yelled. Everyone ran inside, Rerta pushed some rubble against the door.

"One problem, guys. Some of the walls look like they're going to collapse any second, what happens when they do?" Tom asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that, they've been like this for years," Jertella replied.

T'Lia, Hapine, Firtuna and S'Ra headed over to the main door after Rerta stepped away from it. They turned to face the others. Suddenly they glowed and turned into completely different aliens. Everyone stared in shock.

"Haha, fooled you," one of them laughed.

"Where are the real T'Lia, Hapine, Firtuna, S'Ra?" Rerta asked.

"You needn't worry, they're in the afterlife now," another one replied.

"And so will you be," the first one said. The four started laughing evilly.

Suddenly the strong wind started blowing through the entire building. Harry and Triah looked at each other nervously. "Not again," they both muttered.

"What on Huirnej is going on here?" one of the aliens muttered.

The four aliens' eyes widened in horror. Everyone else slowly looked behind them. Most of them screamed.

"Cool!" Emma giggled. The awayteam rolled their eyes, despite the situation.

The corpse had come back, and it was looking angrily at the four aliens behind the group. It raised it's left arm into the air and the four aliens froze on the spot. The corpse raised it's arm higher and the four started floating into the air, still unable to move. Suddenly they flew towards the roof, which wasn't there, and they went flying into the sky. "We're blasting off for the first time!" they screamed as they did so.

The others looked at the corpse with confused expressions on their faces.

"Do not fear. I am Liria, the wife of the man who's trying to kill you," the corpse said.

"Wait, are you the one who was murdered right in front of us?" Tom asked.

"You are correct. I am here to help you," Liria replied.

**Meanwhile, on Voyager:**  
Kathryn came out of her Ready Room and she sat in her chair.

"Report," she said.

"Still no sign of them. J'Hal has just contacted us and he's sending a search team out to find them," Tuvok said.

"So, who's flying the ship, and manning opps?" Kathryn asked as she looked around the Bridge. She groaned when she saw who Tom and Harry's replacements were.

"Don't give me that look, I can fly the ship perfectly well," Jessie said.

"What does this button do?" James asked from opps.

"Lets just hope we don't have to fly anywhere," Kathryn said.

Chakotay went over to the opps station. "I thought you manned the opps station before," he said.

"I did, on the nightshift," James said.

"So how come you don't know what the 'Push if you want to die' button does?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before," James muttered.

"Basically if you press it, you die," Chakotay said.

"I knew that already, you divvy. I wanted to know what it does exactly," James said.

"What is a divvy?" Chakotay asked.

"Doesn't matter, you just proved that you are one," James replied.

"Ok, whatever. Anyway, I don't know what the button does exactly, maybe you'd like to test it for me," Chakotay said.

"Erm, no," James muttered.

Kathryn groaned. "Basically that's the second Blue Alert button. It's only suppose to be used when Chakotay's the pilot instead of somebody else," she said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Chakotay asked.

"Well Blue Alert is only for when Voyager's landing," Kathryn replied.

"Can I take the ship out of orbit for a little while?" Jessie asked suddenly. Everyone panicked.

"Er, no," Kathryn replied.

"Crap, can't I just land it?" Jessie asked.

"The 'Push if you want to die' button should be on standby, Ensign," Kathryn muttered.

"She's not Chakotay... thank god," James said.

"Jessie's not better than me at flying," Chakotay said angrily.

"Everyone's better than you. Even Danny's kids," James said.

"They're only babies!" Chakotay growled.

"That's my point, divvy!" James yelled.

"What the hell is a divvy!" Chakotay yelled.

"Ok, I'll put it in a way you can understand. You're an idiot!" James yelled back.

"Would you two shut up. For one thing you're wasting time, and two, you're annoying Chakotay fans," Kathryn said.

"I wonder what it's like flying the ship at warp nine," Jessie muttered to herself.

"That's it, find somebody else to man the helm," Kathryn said.

"Man the helm? That's totally sexist!" Jessie yelled. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't make that term up, Jessie," she said.

Everyone groaned. "Here we go again," they all muttered.

**Anyway, back on the planet:**  
Lilly, Triah, Harry, Emma, Tom, & Rerta were waiting inside the large building. Suddenly they heard a large banging noise coming from the door. Rerta slowly walked forward towards the door, but it suddenly broke open taking some of the rubble with it. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

"Finally, I've found you, bwahahaha!"

**Meanwhile:**  
Liria was walking on her own, she seemed to be looking around for something. Jertella and L'Rike came up behind her, they smiled at each other briefly.

"Oh Liria," Jertella said.

Liria turned around to see Jertella and L'Rike morph into two of the aliens. She quickly pushed her hand out which froze them on the spot. She then raised her other arm slowly. As she did so the two aliens started to decompose really quickly, from foot to head. At the same time Liria was regenerating the same way they were decomposing.

When the two had fully decomposed they dropped to the ground.

Liria looked like she sensed something and she ran towards the building where the others were.

**Back in the large building:**  
"Remember me?" Liria's husband sneered.

"All too well," Tom muttered.

"Now I'm going to do to you what I did to the other Sinners I captured," Liria's husband said, and he laughed evilly. Some blast hit him in the back, and he fell onto the ground. Liria came in after he did so.

"Liria? How did..?" Harry said questioningly.

"I used two of my husbands servants to regenerate," Liria replied.

Liria's husband dragged himself back onto his feet, and he faced Liria. "So even in death you still follow me," he said angrily. At that moment about eighteen of the aliens came into the building and awaited orders. "You lot kill them, I'll deal with Liria personally."

The aliens went to attack the awayteam and Rerta. Emma looked around and she groaned. "Damn, no chain-saws. I wish I brought mine," she said.

"For once, so do I," Tom said.

The fight started. Emma beat up a few with a sharp piece of rubble. Harry and Tom just punched any that came their way. Triah kicked a few where it hurts, and she punched a couple. Lilly had picked up a large piece of wood and she kept smacking any that came near her.

Meanwhile Liria and her husband had morphed weapons for themselves and they were beating each other up with them.

Lilly smacked one more of the aliens with the piece of wood and she stopped. "Ohno, not now!" she squealed, then collapsed. Rerta went over to her to protect her from another one of the aliens. One came up behind him and they stabbed him.

Liria's husband got knocked to the ground, and Liria was about to kill him. She hesitated slightly, which gave him time to act. He quickly morphed a strange bottle, and he threw it at Liria. A strange liquid came out of it and it went over her. She screamed and she collapsed. Her skin started to decompose again, but a lot slower.

More of the aliens came into the room, and they all managed to hold the awayteam back. Liria's husband walked upto the awayteam with an evil smile on his face.

"Now it's finally time, lets have some fun shall we?" he said and he laughed evilly.

**Back on Voyager:**  
Kathryn finally lost it. "Right, you two! I want you off the Bridge, all you've done is caused arguments!" she yelled.

James and Jessie cowered from where they were. Kathryn had the deathglare on full blast and she had her hands on her hips.

"But Kathryn, you argued with them at least once," Chakotay said.

"Don't call me that on the Bridge!" Kathryn yelled. Even Chakotay cowered at her glare. He tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to any main characters, can you report to the Bridge if you want to goto the helm, or opps."

"Right, off the Bridge," Kathryn said. Jessie and James quickly got off the Bridge leaving everybody else to put up with Kathryn's bad mood.

Five minutes later Naomi came on the Bridge. "Can I fly the ship?" she asked. Everyone collapsed anime style.

**Somewhere near the shuttle bay:**  
"Now, that was scary," Jessie was saying.

"What do you want to do then?" James asked.

"Cherry Coke," Jessie said.

"Er, what about it?" James asked.

"I heard that somebody has a secret stash in the Flyer. We could go an find it," Jessie replied.

"Yeah, ok," James said.

**Back on the planet:**  
Liria's husband had the awayteam in this strange prison type place. Lilly was tied down to a wooden table thing. The others were just tied up to the wall. All of the aliens were standing guard where the others were.

Liria's husband was connecting Lilly to what looked like an alien life support system. "Now then this'll keep you alive during the torture. This'll be sooo much fun," he said.

"You're insane," Lilly said.

"Why thanks, but I can't take credit for this torture. Our people punish people who've used their morphing abilities to kill this way. They take out each organ one by one, ending with the brain. This machine will keep you alive until the brain part, obviously it wont be able to help you there. Now which one should I take out first," Liria's husband said. He picked up a very sharp knife.

Suddenly the entire building shook as something collided with the ground. A couple of the aliens rushed outside to see what it was. A building had just been crushed by a very familiar shuttle. The shuttle was not in a very good state either.

The main door opened and two crewmembers peeped out. They saw the aliens and they quickly went back in. One of the aliens went back into the building.

"Sir, two more humans have landed a shuttle on one of the buildings," he said.

"Who would be crazy enough to do that?" Talia's husband said angrily.

The rest of the aliens dragged the shuttle's crewmembers into the building. Tom, Harry, Emma and Triah groaned.

"That figures," Tom muttered.

"Oy, keep your dirty hands off me!" Jessie screeched.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked as the aliens tied Jessie and James up.

"We just went into the flyer to find... something," James replied.

"And?" the others said in unison.

"Once we were inside we fancied taking it out for a ride," Jessie said.

"We did detect human lifesigns, so we thought we'd land near them," James said.

"More like crash," Tom muttered.

"No we landed... on a building," Jessie said.

The awayteam sighed.

"There was nowhere else to land, we could of landed on the grass but that would mean we'd have further to walk," Jessie said.

"Would you lot shut up, I'm trying to think," Laria's husband said. He then started to use the knife, I'll not describe it because it's too gorry for me to write. Lets just say there was blood, and a bit of screaming from Lilly.

Jessie and James saw the blood and they fainted, as usual.

Laria's husband finished taking the first organ out, and he turned towards his followers. "I think it's time for the torture, don't you think?" he said to them.

Everyone but Emma, Jessie and James, went, "uhoh."

Emma said, "cool!"

**Voyager:**  
"Captain, the Flyer has landed," Tuvok said.

Everyone almost fainted.

"It didn't crash? How odd," Kathryn said.

"Well the Flyer's landing has helped us, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Really how?" Kathryn asked.

"Well before we couldn't get a scanner lock through the planet's atmosphere. Since the Flyer is down there we can scan around it. The away team are about three metres away from it," Tuvok replied.

"Can you beam them out?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, but not yet," Tuvok replied.

"Why not?" Kathryn yelled.

"Well the writers need to do the important bit first before beam up. So I'll just say it's going to take some time to beam them out because the transporters have a problem getting through the atmosphere," Tuvok replied.

"Ok, fine. How long then, Commander?" Kathryn asked.

"About two or three paragraphs, Captain," Tuvok replied.

Kathryn sighed. "I should of known that you'd answer like that."

**Back on the planet:**  
"Sir, we're nearing the end of the episode. Should we..?" one of the aliens asked.

"Yes, yes. Don't say what you're doing though. That's for later, if you know what I mean," Laria's husband replied.

"Yes sir," the alien said. He and a few others injected something into each member of the awayteam with a very sharp needle. Most of them screamed in pain. Emma took one look at the needle and she panicked, when they injected it into her she fainted.

Laria's husband was just about to take out another organ when the awayteam were beamed out.

"This is so not fair! I didn't get to finish, what's going to happen next?" he said in a stroppy voice. Laria came in through the door and she smiled evilly.

"Guess who's back," she said.

"Oh crap!" Laria's husband muttered.

**Voyager:**  
Kathryn was talking to J'Hal, who was on the viewscreen.

"We're sending you the co-ordinates of the killer, J'Hal," she was saying.

"I thank you, Captain. You are welcome to stay here longer if you wish," J'Hal said.

"No thank you, J'Hal. We really should be getting on with our journey," Kathryn said.

"Have a short journey home, Captain," J'Hal said and the viewscreen switched off.

Kathryn looked at Naomi and then at Chakotay. "We'll wait until Tom is ok before we set off. I don't trust her flying the ship," she said.

"Good idea, Captain," Chakotay muttered.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: The Doctor has finished treating our awayteam and they're in perfect help thanks to that reset button. This episode did seem to finish a little too early, lets hope there's no sequel to this episode though**_

**The Bridge:**  
Lena came in with her angel ring on her head, and her angel top on. She was attempting to put an innocent face on, but she just looked even more guilty.

"Ok, Lena, what have you done now?" Kathryn asked.

"Erm, nothing. I just came here to tell you that Kiara knocked that Bunsen Burner onto that book," Lena replied.

"What book?" Chakotay asked.

"The erm, Book of the Living," Lena replied.

Kathryn shrugged. "Those Mummy skit episodes are behind us Lena. I doubt we'll be needing the book again," Kathryn said.

Everyone who knew what the next episode was about smiled nervously. Most of them started writing their wills.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Everyone was drinking coke instead of Cherry Coke, while James and Jessie had about six bottles on their table.

"Well at least the rumours were true," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I wonder why everyone else hasn't got any Cherry Coke?" James said questioningly.

Neelix came over to the table. "Did you two break into the secret stash of Cherry Coke?" he asked.

James and Jessie looked at each other nervously. Then they looked back at Neelix.

"Was that yours personally, or the ships stash?" Jessie asked.

"It was the ships stash. I was hiding them from people like Emma and Lena," Neelix replied.

Jessie and James quickly stood up and they slowly backed towards the door. "We'll beam the rest to you," Jessie said.

"Yeah, see you in a few months," James said.

"A few months?" Neelix said questioningly.

"We have to hide out don't we?" James replied. He and Jessie rushed out of the room.

Neelix sighed. He was just about to pick up the Cherry Coke bottles on the table when a group of thirsty crewmembers quickly grabbed them and ran off.

Neelix then realised something. "The Delta Flyer's still on the planet with all of the Cherry Coke supplies!" he stuttered and he ran out of the room to tell Kathryn.

**Why was Neelix hiding the Cherry Coke supply in the Delta Flyer? Will we hear from Laria and her husband again? What did the aliens put in those needles? Was this episode suppose to be scary at all? Why was S Club 7 playing the Seven Sinners? Will those guards recover from their ordeal? How many Kylie fans will send Marill bad reviews and death threats after reading this episode? Find out the answers to most of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
